Mi Torbellino Y Mi Girasol
by Shitami-chan-Onne-sama
Summary: Nadie dijo que ser padre era fácil, ser el progenitor de dos niños tenia sus recompensas y desventajas. Kurama esta de los nervios y a punto de dejar a Hinata viuda, Naruto tiene una crisis emocional a causa de las amenazas de Bolt y Himawari llora horas encerrada en su cuarto, ¿Podrá Naruto remediar su descuido, o Bolt cumplirá su palabra? "Mi primer fic sobre de Bolt y Himawari"


**HOLA A TODOS LOS QUE ME QUIEREN DESPELLEJAR POR NO ACTUALIZAR. ;W;**

**Inu: Si supiera el porque de su estupidez, tengan por seguro que se los diría.**

**Ja...ja...**

**Bueno este es el caso:  
><strong>**Me regreso a Fanfiction con otro Two-Shot de Naruto.**

**Actualizare**** en vacaciones las 3 historias pendientes y esta misma :'D**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Naruto-Naruto Shippuden (Manga/Anime) NO ME PERTENECE, solo tomo características, formas de hablar y tal vez la vida personal de algunos personajes para matar el tiempo (casi) libre que tengo. Todo lo que escribo es sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

><p><strong>-o-<strong>

Después del final de **Naruto Shippuden**

**-o-**

Lo que hablan los personajes

**-o-**

_Pensamientos de los personajes_

**-o-**

_Kurama_

**-o-**

**TODAS LAS PALABRAS O FRASES QUE ESTÉN SUBRAYADAS así SERÁN DE LA CONVERSACIÓN QUE KURAMA MANTENGA CON NARUTO U OTRO.**

**-o-**

~**_Narrador_**~

**-o-**

**¡GRACIAS DE ANTE MAN POR SUS REVIEWS!**

**¡DISFRUTEN DE ESTE CAPITULO! ¡PRONTO EL SIGUIENTE!**

**-o-**

**Primera parte:  
><strong>Hinata: Ser padre no es una tarea fácil, todo tiene su sacrificio, su esfuerzo y su defecto.

* * *

><p>Miro el reloj conteniéndose de abrir la puerta, debía de ser paciente, no podía entrar en la habitación de su hija de esa manera, pero eran tan fuertes los sollozos que escuchaba, juraba que la voz de Sakura le reprochaba el no hacer nada. Menuda idea la de mandarle a estudiar a la academia con tan solo 11 años.<p>

-Pero que metida de pata tan buena eh dado…

Aún tenía en los tímpanos el pitido de los gritos de Boruto, que bien merecidos, le dio al traer a su hermana, la mirada lastimera de su pequeña le partió el corazón. Su mejilla derecha traía un raspón rojizo y un poco amoratado que, en su piel pálida, era muy notorio, la ropa desarreglada, el cabello alborotado y los ojos humedecidos y rojos por llorar. Por más que le rogo a Himawari, la pequeña ni abrió la boca, ni un suspiro o monosílabo, tan solo un silencio pesado junto con un sonoro portazo. Tras varios insultos de su hijo mayor comenzaron a escuchar los sollozos y gemidos;_ "¡Papá, ve mañana a la escuela y dales una lección a esos idiotas, o te juro que ni porque tú seas el Hokage, me detendré en enviarle a Sakura-san cuerpos irreconocibles al hospital!"_, se preguntaran que daño puede hacer un chico de apenas 14 años, bueno, por experiencia, Naruto puede decir que, hasta donde sé a enterado, nada legal puede venir de Boruto cuando se trata de venganzas, en especial, si esas van de parte de Himawari, y, aunque la niña siempre le diga que no haga nada, algún tonto termina a media calle molido a golpes.

Ya se veía atiborrado de reportes de mala conducta, destrucción de bienes y alguno que otro reporte de agresión.

-Por mi madre, ¿Soy tan mal padre que mi hijo sigue mi ejemplo? –al ponerse a pensarlo la autoestima se le fue a las suela de los zapatos– De tal palo…Tal astilla…

_-Opino lo mismo._

-¿Kurama? –el sonido de cotas de agua le produjo somnolencia, estaba dentro de la antigua prisión del Kyuubi que, después de años, parecía no ser tan aterradora como antes.

_-No, El Pato Donald. _–el gran demonio estaba postrado ante él, la mirada severa que le dirigía incomodo un poco a Naruto, la típica sonrisa sínica que mostraba para todo no estaba, en vez de eso, la mirada madura que Kurama decía dos cosas, Lo has estropeado y Eres un idiota.

- ¿Cómo estas amigo? –pregunto inocente.

_-Supongo que bien… _-Naruto se preocupó al notar un leve tic en uno de los ojos del animal.

-¿Qué pasa? –se alejó de la puerta de la recamara de Himawari, camino por un pasillo más o menos estrecho, las paredes blancas pasaron a ser de ton melocotón al llegar a una sala más o menos grande, los lujos incomodaban un poco a Naruto, toda su vida viviendo de manera simple le acostumbro a vivir con cosas simples, la extravagancia y/o elegancia, no eran para él.

_-Nada en especial, _-dijo simple, mirando aun al chico fijamente.

-Me está poniendo de nervios esa mirada, –se sentó pesadamente en uno de los sillones, vamos, lo único que le faltaba era que el zorro le diera un sermón.

_-Deberías estar acostumbrado a estas miradas, mocoso._

-Debería pero no. –serró los ojos, el animal le dedicaba una mirada tan afilada que le sorprendió que de los iris no salieran dagas– Kurama, no sé qué te pasa, pero creo saber el porqué de esta visita inesperada. –al no recibir respuesta continuo–Te he mentido, no sé cómo hacerles ver como humanos, los sellos hechos por Mito-sama desaparecieron, no tengo ni idea el cómo crear un cuerpo permanente que no sea de alguna otra persona. –Levanto una ceja ante la mirada monótona de bijou – ¿No dices nada, ni siquiera un _"Mocoso, eres un idiota"_ o _"Sabia que tu cerebro no sería capaz de algo tan grande"_?

_-Mocoso, eres un idiota, sabía que tu cerebro no sería capaz de algo tan grande, _–repitió las palabras cabreando al rubio–_ Te dije mil y una veces que me interesaba un cencerro el tener un cuerpo humano, ¿A caso no sabes cuándo te hablo sarcásticamente?_

-Los años me acostumbraron a tu humor negro.

_-Pues desacostúmbrate… –_camino un poco alrededor de Naruto_– he venido para aconsejarte. _–se sentó cual animalito domesticado, sobre sus dos patas traseras apoyándose en las delanteras con orgullo, con porte, pero, si se lo decía, no le mordería el trasero sino alma, por eso, Naruto prefirió guardarse sus comentarios–_ Te ayudare a sacar a Himawari de su encierro por tu idiotez._

-¿Eh? –atino a articular, no, todo menos tener de consejero al zorro.

-¿Naruto? –la voz de su esposa lo saco de su plática– ¿Aun nada? –Hinata le miro sonriendo, un poco entristesida por su pequeña, pero aun así feliz de que Naruto le insistiera tanto en hacerlo el mismo.

Se giró con la mirada apenada, cuanto más pasara, menos podrían hacer algo por Himawari.

-Hinata… -sonrió a como pudo, si algo había aprendido era a poner sonrisas cuando algo pasaba con sus hijos, pero, no era su hijo Boruto o su pequeña Himawari quien tenía enfrente, era Hinata y a ella, sí que no podía ponerle la máscara que, casi siempre, daba a conocer cuando se le escapaba el asunto de las manos –Si…errrr…más o menos…

-Te vez…diferente… ¿Te sientes bien? –pregunto preocupada.

-Soy el mismo de siempre 'ttebayo. –afirmo seguro.

_-Eres el mismo imbécil de siempre, de eso nadie tiene dudas, lo idiota, con facilidad no se quita._

-¡Kurama!

-¿Hum? ¿Naruto, ocurre algo? –podría ser que su marido estuviese confuso por el problema que ahora cargaban, pero, ¿tanto problema era, que tenía que poner una cara de berrinche?

-¿Dijiste algo Hinata…?

_-Aparte de imbécil, sordo._

-Zooorraaa… -siseo con desprecio.

-¿Perdón? –Parpadeó confundida, ¿Ahora que diantres le pasaba a su marido?

-No, no, no, no, no, no, no. –agito efusivamente la manos, tan enojado se puso que ni si quiera reparo en que lo había dicho en voz alta– A… ¡A ti, no! ¡Es a Kurama!

-¿Quieres que te deje solo? –si el muchacho tenía problemas con el demonio, mejor no meter sus manos, que ellos se arreglasen, ya había a aprendido que en todo no podía ayudarle a Naruto.

Ante la pregunta movió efusivamente la cabeza en una afirmación, Hinata sonrió e inclino la cabeza, pero antes…

-Bolt te manda un…recado algo… –se mordió la lengua, hay que saber de dónde sacan eso los niños–, dice; "Si cuando vuelvo de la misión, Himawari aún está llorando… ¡Desearas ser TÚ mi MADRE!" –Termino haciendo los gestos de su hijo–, Sabes acaso, ¿A qué se refería con la última frase? –Parpadeo confundida al ver la palidez de Naruto- ¿Cariño?

El frio en su cuerpo era suficiente comprensión, Kurama resistió en soltar algún comentario mordaz, mas dijo algo simple;

-_Ese niño, definitivamente, te odia._

-…

Hinata tardo solo minutos en darse cuenta de lo que Bolt le aria a su padre, o, intentaría hacer. Los colores se le subieron al rostro, su timidez jamás se había ido y en momentos como estos, surgía de improvisto. Dios bendijera a su marido que ella estaría en la recamara de al lado con el teléfono en la mano a punto de presionar el marcado rápido a la casa de Sakura.

-¡Es-está bien, cariño! –rio un poco nerviosa –N-nos…vemos… cuando Bolt regrese a…a… medio día… -y salió corriendo dejando al rubio a punto de darle un derrame cerebral, con Naruto aprendió muchas cosas, y, como dicen, las mañas se heredan, pero se aprenden, y la de no toparse con la discusión que formaría su protector hijo a su padre, era algo que más que causarle gracia como la mayoría de las veces, le causaría un gran desastre en la sala, cocina, baño, o en donde planeara esconderse Naruto.

-¡Hi-Hinata! –gimió a grito, no podía dejarlo así, no, eso era inhumano, un castigo no merecido. Su cerebro tardo en procesar algo que no entendió un poco, _"N-nos…vemos… cuando Bolt regrese a…a… medio día…" ,_ el tic en su ojo provoco una risa suave en Kurama, pobre, el verdugo llegaría a medio día y ya era la una menos diez.

¿Por qué demonios no se lo tragaba de una vez Kurama, o caía a Quinta Guerra Ninja, o se caía la Luna, los edificios, que entrara Sasuke por la puerta y le gritara que quería ser de nuevo el Hokage u otra idiotez para librarse de su hijo? No es que fuera un padre que esquivará los problemas de sus hijo, al contrario, intentaba ayudarles en lo que pudiera, pero… ¡Una cosa era cumplir su deber de padre y otra muy distinta llegar antes de tiempo a la funeraria!

_-No Chilles. _

_-¡Para ti es fácil decirlo! _–berreó dejándose caer frente al zorro y tirando de su corto cabello.

_-Valla que sí, te estuve aguantando 17 años… ¡y lo sigo haciendo! _–rugió–_ Te mereces esto… Me debes barios dolores de cabeza_…_ ¡Sufre lo que yo sufrí!_

_-¡Pues sóbese! _–gritó.

_-¡Lo aria si no tuviera que estar soportándote! _–contraataco.

-¡Tú eres quien decidió venir! –remató–, Sabes perfectamente que puedes salir a tu maldito antojo.

_-¡Estoy atado a ti! ¿Acaso se te olvido lo que el viejo dijo? ¡No tengo pensado quedarme como antes, animal! _–miró a Naruto casi a punto de darle una zarpa–_ Te vas a morder la lengua o lo que tengas al alcance, porque de aquí no me voy hasta que te quite este maldito humor que me está poniendo de los nervios. ¡TUS MALDITAS EMOCIONES LAS SIENTO DE IGUAL MANERA QUE TU Y ME TIENEN ARTO! ¡POR EL VIEJO, NI EN TU NOCHE DE BODAS TENIAS TANTO REVOLTIJO EN LA CABEZA COMO AHORA!_

-N-no… ¿q-que? –sintió la cara caliente, maldito pervertido– ¿A… A q-qué ha v-venido eso al cu-cuento?

_-NO ME HAGAS REPETIRTELO. _–suspiró cansado–,_ Déjalo, mejor dime que piensas hacer con el asunto de tu Himawari y ya veré si te puedo ayudar._

-Hum… -se llevó una mano al mentón de forma pensativa–…no lo sé… –respondió abatido ganándose un resoplido del demonio.

_-Ten en cuenta que tu hija no es como todos piensan, nos es igual a ti por muy dos marcas que traiga en la cara y los ojos azules._

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunta curioso.

_-Himawari es decidida pero se preocupa mucho por los de más, muy alegre, más a pesar de eso, tímida y reservada. Es igual que Hinata cuando eran niños, no a ti, en ese caso sería Bolt. _

-Dios, no comprendo a las mujeres. –rasca su cabeza apenado.

_-¿Para qué demonios te explico si no vas a entender? _–refunfuña enojado, ojala Minato se presentara en ese mismo instante ante ellos, así podría ajustar cuentas con él, ¿Por qué tiene que aguantar lo que al difunto le corresponde?

-¿Bueno, que puedo hacer? ¡Y no me mires así! –soltó intrigando al demonio.

Estaba seguro que Kurama no era su padre, no, de que tenía cara de zorro, la tenía, pero eso era por sus marcas en las mejillas, si bien le debía respeto, aun cuando no usaba el significado de la palabra, era mayor, un hombre de familia, tenía dos hijos y una esposa, no estaba en la edad en la que la persona que te vio crecer te mira cual chiquillo malcriado, no, ese papel se lo dejaba a Iruka, y en ocasiones a Tsunade y Sakura, pero no a Kurama, no, era como poner a Sasuke en el rol de ama de casa.

_-¿Como?_

-¡ESA! –le señalo imprudente–, ¡me regañas con la mirada tal como lo hacía Iruka-sensei cuando tenía doce años!

_-Se me pego la costumbre, es que, debería ser pecado dar tantas meteduras de pata, ¿No crees?_

-¡CALLATE!

Meneo su cabeza abatido, aunque pasaran cien años, Naruto seguiría teniendo el carácter de un niño, los años pasaban y por maduras que fueron las decisiones del hombre que tenía delante, su corazón y sobretodo su alma era la de un chiquillo, pensó por segundos en Kushina, la mujer murió, por su mano, siendo una adulta joven, con ideas claras, pero, la volátil paciencia de la Uzumaki le impresionaba cuando estaba encerrado en ella, ¿Cuántas veces no se compadeció de los niños de la academia? Diablos, hasta agradecía estar encerrado, causar la ira de "El Habanero Sangriento" era un mal presagio.

Se fijó en la postura de Naruto, los brazos cruzados, los mofletes inflados, ojos serrados, y, por muy estúpido que suene, firme en sus palabras.

_-Naruto…_

-¿Qué Quieres? –pregunto aun indignado.

_-Hagamos esto, _-propuso mirándole–_, Déjame hablar con Himawari. _

-¿Directo al grano, eh? –lo miro con recelo contenido–, NO.

_-Dime tus razones. _–suspiro, ya se temía que no sería tan fácil convencer al padre sobreprotector.

-…

_-¿Y bien? _–la paciencia es una virtud, pero él, tenía más defectos que virtudes, así que ni molestarse –_Te aseguro... _–sintió unas severas ganas de pisar al rubio con una de sus patas–_, que frunciendo el ceño, cruzando los brazos y mirándome como si fuera un pedófilo en potencia no te dará la respuesta._

-No es que piense que puedes hacerle algo a Himawari, –aclara con sutileza–, Solo…yo…es que…digo… -se rasco con incomodidad la cabeza, el demonio lo mataría si decía lo que pensaba.

_-¿No quieres que le diga a la niña la clase de papá que tiene? _–se recostó, quedando con el hocico a centímetros del muchacho.

-Zorro insolente… -sonrió con arrogancia, ¿tan fácil había mal pensado Naruto de su propuesta?– Soy un buen padre, dentro de lo que cabe… –termino en un susurro.

_-Eres tan buen padre como yo Santo. _–dijo mientras se rascaba una de las alargadas orejas con las garras derechas.

-¡Vete al infierno Kurama! –Chilla agitando los brazos.

_-Creo que te iras más pronto que yo, mocoso. _–sonrió maléfico, o si, esto se pondría al fin entretenido, aunque lamentaba que no acabara tan rápido como el quería.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –miró al zorro desconfiado e intrigado– Kurama deja de burl…

-¡Mamá, Papá! –se escuchó un portazo–, ¡Ya estoy en casa! –las pisadas apresuradas retumbaban en la estancia–, ¡Himawari!

La sangre dejo de fluirle en las venas, Kurama se asustó por primera vez en bastante tiempo, juraba que el corazón dejo de latirle por un segundo a Naruto. Por otra parte, nuestro querido héroe tenia por fin una verdadera crisis nerviosa, ¿Cómo demonios se iba a librar de Bolt? Lo repetiría hasta el cansancio, ¡No Estaba Preparado Para Irise A La Funeraria Tan Pronto!

-Oi, mocoso… –al no recibir respuesta se carcajeo, Naruto estaba noqueado–, Creo que te dejaran sin la posibilidad de darle un hermanito u hermanita menor a estos críos.

-¿P-po-r-r que-que? –alcanzó a pronunciar con torpeza.

El zorro intento bromear o hacerle una broma cruel, paro en seco el insulto, lo que veía a través de los ojos del rubio no predecía buenos resultados, para nadie.

_-¿No es un Shuriken lo que trae el chico en las manos? _–Kurama tenía un leve tic en la ceja, por dios bendito, que aquel chico traía pinta de estar listo para degollar a alguien.

Salió de su plática como si le hubieran dado una bofetada, intento enfocar la vista, un borrón amarillo y blanco estaba parado frente a él, parpadeo varias veces mientras que a silueta se transformaba, efectivamente, en su hijo mayor, Bolt, forzó una sonrisa, pero se le desvaneció al ver que el chico traía una Shuriken enorme en una mano y lo que parecía ser alcohol en la otra, le temblaron los hombros en su risa nerviosa.

-¿Bien? –preguntó con una ceja alzada– ¿Cómo está mi hermanita?

Trago un duro nudo en la garganta, listo, que Tsunade preparará un lindo lugar en el cementerio para el día siguiente, con muchos girasoles y amapolas, este día, su hijo lo mandaba a la morgue.

* * *

><p>Continuara... ¿Alguna queja, amenaza de muerte, patada de mula o un recado?<p>

Bien, espero os aya gustado...

Inu: Te salio..hum..mal...

A ti nadie pidió tu opinión...

Inu: Lo se, solamente estoy aquí para decir la verdad.

...

Bueno espero lo hayan disfrutado.

Nos Leemos Luego!

Sayonara! Bye! Bye!


End file.
